Many offerings exist by which safety of towed vehicles is increased. The devices offered, however, do not solve all problems associated with shifting and loss of tow vehicle connection. When the dolly shifts, either due to weight shift or operator movement, then the dolly can become unbalanced. When the dolly becomes unstable or unbalanced, then people nearby or the operator can be placed in danger of the load falling on them or becoming trapped by the load or the dolly.